


Cullen's Treat

by WindySuspirations



Series: Kink Meme Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Cullen turns into a pile of ex-templar goo, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, Massage, POV Cullen Rutherford, Prostate Massage, Quizzy gives the best massages, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Dragon Age Kink Meme:</p><p>It's been a hard week for Cullen; he's been training the soldiers through new routines. He's been run off his feet and working late, and he's had no time to sneak in a moment or twos stress relief with his Love. He sorely needs some quality time so he takes the night off, and while his weekly bath has helped to loosen his muscles, he's still feeling a bit stiff.</p><p>Cue romanced 'Quizzy deciding he needs a relaxing massage, only it's not any kind of massage Cullen's had before. XD While he's no inexperienced virgin he is rather on the vanilla side, and playing around with his backside has never crossed his mind.</p><p>(OP would greatly prefer a Trevelyan Inquisitor but if not, no worries)</p><p>Bonus points if:</p><p>+ 'Quizzy is a mage and she slips him a little bit of healing/rejuvenating magic throughout.<br/>++ Cullen is hesitant to start.<br/>+++ 'Quizzy is very attentive during the massage, making sure he's comfortable, touching him all over with her other hand, praising him etc<br/>++++ Completely sated and pliant Cullen being absolutely hooked on prostate stimulation afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this prompt on Kink Meme, and I just had to fill it. I love Cullen to pieces and he deserves some fluffy fun times with his love.
> 
> This was really super fun to write and I hope the OP enjoys it. :)

“That will do for today, men,” Cullen says, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. “We shall meet here again two days hence.”

“Yes, Ser,” comes the chorus of assent from the weary men as they shamble past him to put away their practice gear.

Suppressing a groan, he stoops to pick up the practice sword and shield that he set down moments ago. Although he is satisfied with how well the new routines are working, their physical demands leave him exhausted and aching. He grimaces as he follows his men. Evelyn has been trying to get him to slow down for months, telling him he should be kinder to his lyrium starved body.

Slotting his practice weapon and shield, he sighs and allows himself to knuckle at the ache in his lower back. He’s starting to think she might have a point. Perhaps he ought to leave this training to Rylen and Barris. It’s not like he doesn’t have enough work to do. Guard rotations, troop movements, requisitions, and disputes amongst his men are only a small part of his daily workload.

He considers the events of the past week as he slowly makes his way to the quarters he shares with the Inquisitor. It was particularly brutal. Not only was he working with the recruits on this new training routine, but there were also several War Room matters that required his attention; one of them had something to do with Maryden and some other bards calling her names or some such nonsense. He rolls his eyes as he recalls her reaction to his refusal to participate. Then, he had to dispatch troops to deal with a nest of varghests in Crestwood and the Western Approach. Maker’s breath, he thought it would never end.

He nods to Varric as he crosses the main hall, willing the Orlesian nobles to stay away. It would be just his luck if one of them were to insist that they needed to speak with him about dealing with bandits or something. So far, he hasn’t been able to get a moment alone with his Inquisitor, even though she has been in residence all week — save a few stolen kisses in between running to meeting after meeting and task after task.

He heaves a gusty sigh as he closes the door to his quarters behind him. He leans his back against it, resting his head against its wooden surface and closing his eyes. A smile crosses his lips; now if only his Inquisitor shares his good fortune enough to make it back here without being accosted with some trifle, his horrible week may end well, after all.

 ~~~~~~

 He’s still soaking in the bath when he hears Evelyn enter the bedroom.

 “Cullen?”

“In here,” he responds, standing up in the tub with a groan. Reaching for his towel, he steps out and starts drying himself as Evelyn stands in the doorway.

“Hello,” she says, leaning against the doorjamb. The dying light from the sun sets her red hair aflame as it falls in gentle waves over her shoulders and down her back. She smiles at him, her blue eyes sparkling, and he is once again dumbstruck by her beauty.

“Hello, yourself,” he manages to say, his heart thrumming in his chest. Stepping forward to cup Evelyn’s chin, he leans down for a kiss but has to pull away almost immediately. Damn. He straightens and winces at the stiffness in his back, one hand pressing against it.

“Cullen, are you all right?”

He sighs as he continues to palm his lower back. “I’m just stiff. The bath helped, but not completely. It’s been a long bloody week.”

“Oh, my poor Cullen,” she says, raising one hand to cup his cheek. “You look exhausted. Come.” She takes his hand and turns away, pulling him toward the bed. “I’ve just the thing to help you relax.”

He arches an eyebrow at her but lets her push him down on the bed.

 “On your stomach, Commander,” his bossy Inquisitor orders.

His eyebrow goes up again, but he turns over and gets comfortable, resting his head on top of his crossed arms and closing his eyes. If she’s going to give him one of her exquisite massages, he’s all for that.

“Just lie still and relax.”

He hears her walking around the room and the clink of bottles as she gathers her oils and whatever else she needs. He sighs happily, anticipating her skilled fingers going to work on him. This is going to be good.

A minute later her bare thighs are straddling his hips. He grunts as the muscles in his lower body react, and then he groans as she sets to work on the aching muscles of his shoulders and neck. It feels like heaven, and he tells her so, urging her to continue.

And she does. For an hour she works on him, massaging every inch of his shoulders, neck, back. She banishes every pain and stiffness from his body with her touch, using her magic to heat her hands and sends healing energy through him.

When she stops, he’s about to turn over to kiss her senseless and show her how much he appreciates the massage when she stops him with a hand on his lower back.

“I’m not done with you yet, my hard-working Commander,” she says, her voice low and silken, caressing his body just as her hands had earlier

He wonders what she is up to as she settles herself lower on his thighs and he feels her oiled fingers on his ass.

She doesn’t let him wonder long. “This is something Dorian told me about. He says that there is a spot inside your bum…”

“What?!” he interrupts, turning over abruptly and knocking her off him. He glares at her. “What do you intend to do with my arse? And why in the Maker's name are you talking to Dorian about such things?!”

“Calm down, love, and let me explain,” she soothes, reaching out to take one of his hands in her own. Her blue eyes are sincere and filled with love.

“All right, I’m listening.” He sits up, arms crossed over his chest, and tries not to let irritation show on his face. Of all the… the muscles across his shoulders and back were knotting up again.

“Well,” she begins. “Dorian says that there’s a spot not too far inside your arse that’s very sensitive to touch and very pleasurable for a man. I thought you might..” She sticks her bottom lip out in a pretty pout, and her blue eyes are huge and pleading. “If it isn’t pleasing, we don’t have to do it ever again, but if it can bring you pleasure, then I want to try.”

He raises both his eyebrows at her words.  He's heard of this in passing, of course, but it’s never crossed his mind as anything he’d ever wanted to try. He watches her cheeks blush becomingly and knows he is done for.

“Oh, very well,” he says and grunts a little as he resumes his earlier position.

She squeals in delight and pounces on him, her hands settling on his ass again. He sighs with mild exasperation, vowing to speak to Dorian at his earliest opportunity about filling the inquisitor’s innocent head with such notions.

Seconds later, he stops thinking about Dorian or anything else because Evelyn is circling his entrance with an oiled finger. The sensation is peculiar but not unpleasant, and his cock twitches.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” she asks, bringing her other hand up to rub his lower back.

“Yes,” he responds and gasps as her fingertip slips inside.

“And now?” She pumps her finger gently, sliding it in and out.

“S’fine.” He buries his face in his crossed arms. His cock is now half hard, and sweat breaks out all over his body. “More,” he says, surprising himself.

She obliges by inserting more of her finger into him. As she does this, she is using her other hand to stroke his perineum, flicking her fingers over his balls every so often.

“Feeling good, my Commander?”

“Umm.” His cock twitches again, and now he’s completely hard. Then, her finger hits something inside him and wave after wave of pleasure slams into his groin before coursing through the rest of his body. “Oh, Maker!”

“That’s it, my love, just relax and let it come,” she whispers as she strokes him with her other hand, trailing down his neck and back, and it feels so unbelievably good because his skin is now super-sensitive and every touch sends tiny shocks of ecstasy through his nerve endings. Little grunts of pleasure continuously emanate from him, and he can’t stop them. The sensations continue to build, and then, it happens.

“Oh. Oh!” His entire body lights up from the inside out with the most intense orgasm of his life. He ejaculates powerfully, great gobs of semen than come out of him in jets, spraying the bed beneath him. After it’s over, he collapses onto his belly, uncaring that he’s lying in his spend. He’s too drained to move, utterly relaxed in a way he hasn’t been for years.

Evelyn curls up next to him as she strokes his back. “I knew you’d enjoy that,” she says, pressing a kiss to his sweaty shoulder. Opening one eye, he catches her smug smile. He returns it with a sleepy grin.

“Remind me to thank Dorian later,” he rumbles, flopping over onto one side so that he can pull her into his arms.

“So we’re doing this again?”

He kisses her. “For you, always.”

 


End file.
